The invention relates to a tool spindle, in particular a boring spindle for boring bores of elliptical cross-section.
Bores normally have a circular cross-section. In certain cases, however, it is desirable to produce bores the cross-section of which deviates from the circular, and specifically bores which have an elliptical cross-section. Bores of this shape have the advantage that with the same cross-section the dimensions in the direction of the short semi axis are smaller.
The object of the invention is to provide a tool spindle by means of which it is possible to produce elliptical bores of this type. Here, the tool spindle according to the invention serves primarily as a boring spindle. However, it is also possible to use the same tool spindle or one with only slight alterations as, for example, a support for grinding tools or other tools for machining bores of elliptical cross-section.